Who
by JessiBurro
Summary: The Doctor decides that for the first time in forever, he'll finally pick a random destination. He hasn't in awhile. He ends up landing in Arendelle, then decides to investigate. He ends up meeting a queen, a princess and a certain guardian along the way, and running into an old foe of his... Jack/Elsa, maybe a bit AU? I dunno, maybe a bit of Clara/Doctor.
1. Chapter 1

The TARDIS rumbled as the Doctor was thrown this way and that. After his regeneration, the newly decorated TARDIS seemed to sway more. Maybe she didn't like the bowtie? Well, he did, and that's all that mattered. But, he did have a more important problem at hand. "Where the hell am I going-" he asked himself, before gripping onto the console for dear life as the TARDIS swayed again. "And why is she having such haarrrdd time?!" he yelled. _I'm talking to myself again..._ he thought, then the TARDIS was finally stabilized. "Are we there, ol' girl?" he asked her, earning a hum in the back of his mind. He took that as a yes, and began to open the TARDIS' doors. What he saw next, he simply didn't believe...

She wasn't used to it. She wasn't used to any of it. She was so used to being isolated. She paced back and forth in her room. She had tons of paperwork to do, as a queen, but she ignored it for now. Her window blew open, for the second time that day. "Why does this thing keep happening?!" she growled to nobody in particular. Suddenly, frost began to cover the window. She looked at her hands, then the window. _That wasn't me,_ she thought, before a smiley face was drawn on the window. She backed away, and ended up tripping. She fell on her back, but ignored the pain. _I-is someone here? _she asked her mind what her lips couldn't seem to. "H-hello?" she stammered, attempting to get up. She felt something-or someone-grab her hand. She was forcefully pulled up, and she looked around incredilously. "Who's there?" she demanded, stomping her foot. "How are you invisible?" She looked in front of her as floating ice words began to form in front of her face.  
**It's because you don't believe.**

"Believe what?"  
**Believe in me.  
**"Who _are_ you?"  
**You wouldn't believe me if I told you.  
**"Try me."  
**Jack Frost. **She took a few steps backward. "Jack Frost?" Elsa remembered that her parents would tell Anna and herself stories about him...She'd always secretly hoped that he was real. She always secretly half-believed in him. Someone like her... she wouldn't be alone. She blinked, and he became visible.  
"I knew you'd come around."

The Doctor walked up to a random citizen. "Hello, crazy question, can you tell me what the full date is?" The citizen told him, and he nodded. "July you say? But it's snowing..."  
"You don't know where you are?"  
"Not a clue."  
"You're in the kingdom of Arendelle, sir."  
"Arendelle? Hm, never heard of Arendelle before..." he muttered. "Thank you for your help!" he called to the citizen as he began to the castle doors. As he opened them with his sonic, he had looks coming from the entire town. He walked in nonchalantly, then closed the doors. He walked about the halls, examining the architecture. "Oh, this is brilliantly made..." he mused, running his fingers gently across the frame of a photo. He heard a few footsteps on the floor above him. _Perfect, somebody's here that I can talk to! _He began to go up the spiraling staircase to reach the top floor. He stopped as he neared the top. _What if it's an alien? Oh, who am I kidding? Give me a Dalek any day!_

"B-but you're just a story!"  
"If you really believed that, you wouldn't be able to see me." She shook her head, then heard footsteps. "Y-you stay here." she stammered, then regained her composure. As Jack Frost, guardian of the Snow Queen since she was a small child, he was obligated to follow her, and he did. She walked out to see a particularly skinny man with a strange thing around his neck and a suit...and also some weird little device in his hand. He also had floppy hair, he'd noticed."Oh, hello!" he greeted with an accent. Neither of them had heard that accent before...  
"Who are you and how did you get in my castle?" she demanded, stomping up to him and getting so close to his face their noses were almost touching -even though she was on the tip of her toes, and wearing high heels- and she frowned at him. He wasn't phased at all. He poked the top of her head, and spun around her, catching her by suprise and causing her to turn around, wobbling. Jack flew over to her and stabilized her, then walked angrily over to him. Jack attempted to turn the strange man around to face him, but his hand went right through his shoulder. He pulled back in realization. The man turned around anyway, then simply stated, "I'm the Doctor."  
"Doctor who?" He simply smiled and walked up to face her again  
"That's a dangerous question." He smirked, then he looked to see a door, that another voice was coming from. "Elsa? Who are you _talking _to?" She called, then the door flew open to reveal a girl, otherwise known as Anna. She saw the man and rushed over to him. She poked his bowtie uneasily, then poked his hair. He gently slapped her hand away, then took a few steps back to regain his personal space. "Who are you?" _That's happened twice now, today.  
_"He calls himself 'the Doctor'." said Elsa, walking next to her sister and frowning at him.  
"Yeah, but Doctor who? Shouldn't a last name-thingy be there? Like, Smith or somethin'?"  
"Sometimes I go by Smith, yes, but I'm just the Doctor."  
"_Yeah,_" she repeated, mockingly annoyed, "but Doctor _who_?" She crossed her arms.  
"You know, I never realized how much I loved hearing that until now. "  
"Hearing what?" He just shrugged, and began to head towards the staircase.  
"S'pose I'll go if you don't want me here." Elsa rushed over to him and grabbed his sleeve.  
"_No. _Who are you? You cannot leave until I figure out who you are." He twirled around and began to walk down the halls, past Anna and the unseen Jack.  
"Brilliant!" he yelled as he walked down the halls, causing the three to stare at him incredilously. "But who is he?"  
"I have no idea."


	2. T-A-R-D-I-S, TARDIS

The Doctor .walked up to a door, pulling out his sonic and scanning it. "Wood...of course it's wood. Of course..." he trailed off as he heard footsteps. "Where do you think you're going?!" yelled Elsa. Jack was running behind her, followed by Anna.  
"I'm investigating. That's what I do." Elsa frowned at him as he stood in front of her bedroom's door. He pushed it open. "Wait!" she yelled. The Doctor saw a small area of the room covered in ice. "How...How...How interesting." He knelt next to the ice, scanning it. "This wasn't transported in here, from the looks of things it's pretty flat. It's also impossible for it to be cold enough in here for this to happen...even if it _is_ rather chilly." His head snapped up as he heard a woman scream. "That's what I'm looking for!" He swung around, and ran past Elsa, Anna and the unseen Jack, and began to descend on the spiral staircase. He nearly flew out the door, searching for the source of the scream. Elsa and Anna ran out behind him, out of breath. "Who screamed?" The people all shook their heads, as if saying, "I don't know."  
"It was terrifying." said a small voice, an old man's voice.  
"What was?"  
"There was a statue. Just a regular statue."  
"Of what?"  
"I don't know..."  
"Of what? I need to know!"  
"It was...it was...I believe it was...an angel." The Doctor pursed his lips, staring at the source of the voice; an old man, hardly able to stand up on his own. "How did you get away?"  
"It didn't come after me. It went after my wife. When I blinked..."

_"Don't blink."  
_"...she was gone..."  
_"Don't even blink. Blink and you're dead."  
_"She just vanished. I have no hopes of ever seeing her again."  
_"They are fast, faster than you can believe."  
_"I never even got to say goodbye..."  
_"Don't turn your back, don't look away, and don't blink. Good luck."_

The Doctor stared. "I'm sorry."  
"Thank you, sir. What is your name?"  
"I'm the Doctor." He turned away, walking towards his TARDIS. "Where are you going?" demanded Elsa, grabbing Anna by the arm. Jack followed. "Why that blue box? What's a police box?"  
"None of your concern."  
"It is of my concern, because you are in my kingdom." she sped up, and soon found herself in front of him, her back flattened against the doors of the box. "Where do you think you're going? I need a proper explanation."  
"If you're going to get a proper explanation from me, I need one from you."  
"Pardon me?"  
"The ice."  
"I-I...I have no idea what you're-"  
"Nope. Not going to work on me." He put his finger on her lips, causing her to stop talking. Jack frowned. He really wanted to just freeze this guy. He was the guardian of Queen Elsa, and he was to protect her. Elsa must have noticed his frown, because she created ice words to him.  
**It's fine. I can handle myself.**  
They melted into water, and fell into a puddle at his feet. His expression softened, but he remained firm.  
"Fine." She pushed his finger away, and created a snowball, then threw it at him. He wiped the snow off of his face, flustered. "You have powers?"  
"Yes."  
"But-but...I have to do scans!" He grabbed her arm, and moved her out of the way, though he was surprisingly gentle. He opened the doors to the box, and walked in. Elsa followed him, Anna close behind. He snapped his fingers revealing the interior of the box. Elsa's eyes widened, and Anna held a similar look. "It's..."  
"Go on, say it. Everybody does."  
"It's..." Elsa ran out, and circled the box. After making sure it wasn't just a trick of the light, she went back in. "bigger on the inside." He smirked for a reason unbeknownst to her. Anna's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she felt her head beginning to hurt before she blacked out.

**author's note  
Sorry it was so short, but I still hope you enjoy it!**


End file.
